Kret, Ɉɘɿʞ n Kr.Y
Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y is a creation by Anastasia Stephan. It was originally written on October the 14th, 2009, but artwork for this series was not published until July the 13th, 2010. Story Kret, ʇǝɹʞ n Kr.Y is set in far space with alien creatures. The story plays on a planet that looks like a giant peach, called "Kreek", where the kids usually get together. Characters Kret The alien Ed. He resembles the alien costume Ed used to wear in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still". Kret is kind, though his genes sometimes causes him to go on a random rampage. He comes from the "blue planet". ----------- ʇǝɹʞ The alien Edd ʇǝɹʞ's name is pronounced "turk". ʇǝɹʞ is a "Chzo", better known as a "pain element". His appearance is based on Theo DaCabe's New Prince appearance from "6 Days a Sacrifice". ʇǝɹʞ is entirely wrapped in bandages and continuously floats in the air. He speaks with help of his telepathic powers, but besides that, doesn't have any other noticeable powers. He is intelligent, but hardly shows emotion. It's not sure when he's happy, surprised, scared, or even cares. He claims that removing his bandages would cause to destroy all life. He comes from the "green planet". ---- Kr.Y The alien Eddy. Kr.Y's name is pronounced "krettee". His design is slightly based on the Viera warrior, Fran from Final Fantasy 12. Kr.Y is called a "Beautiful Warrior", as his actual species' name is too long and difficult for anyone else to pronounce, just like their given names and language. This is why Kr.Y's short name is considered a terrible insult for him, though to Kr.Y's surprise the others think it's an abbreviation. Even though he is supposed to be a Beautiful Warrior; he's an outcast compared to his comrades, since Kr.Y isn't as beautiful or strong like them. Nicknamed "Tty (pronounced "tee")" in this case. He comes from the "pink planet". ---- uǝʌʌǝu The alien Kevin. His name is pronounced "Nevven". He is a Chzo, like ʇǝɹʞ, but unlike him, he doesn't have his entire face covered and is very active. He, somehow, is ʇǝɹʞ's cousin. He comes from the "green planet". ---- Zann The alien Nazz. She is called a "mermaid of dark air", and is a fish-like creature. Zann doesn't live on a planet, as her species float around in open space. ----------- Rolf Rolf didn't recieve any change. He's a human astronaut who lives in space with his family. Rolf has a residence on Mars. ---------- Saturn The "alien" Jimmy. Saturn is a living planet, but in reality a creature who controls the planet from the inside. ---------------- Satah The alien Sarah. She is a monstrous creature, like her brother, Kret. Her urge to harm others is bigger than Kret's. She comes from the "blue planet". ----------- Jombo and Plu The alien Jonny and Plank. He is a vegetable-like alien, with a head that looks much like a watermelon, and a body made of vines. Plu is a moon rock. It's unknown where Jombo lives. -------------- Leer Karrkarr The alien Lee. Leer is a creature called "Stardust", and resembles a feline. They are tall and muscular, and feared because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's been a huge fan of Beautiful Warriors ever since she was little, which is why she's the most fond of Kr.Y, even though he hardly resembles one. Leer has curly orange fur and no eyes. While she doesn't have any eyes, she is able to see. She wears a small piece of spotted clothing. She and her sisters comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". --------------- Marar Karrkarr The alien Marie. Marar is a creature called "Stardust", and resembles a feline. They are tall and muscular, and feared because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. She's fond of ʇǝɹʞ, because his appearance and apparent lack of fear makes her curious. Nicknamed "Ar(ar)" in ths case. Marar has messy blue fur, a short tail, and one eye. She wears a small piece of black clothing and a black ribbon around her left paw. She and her sisters comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". ---- Mar Karrkarr The alien May. Mar is a creature called "Stardust", and resembles a feline. They are tall and muscular, and feared because of their unpredictable behaviour and murderous nature. Unlike her sisters, she is attracted to creatures similar to her, which is why she likes the monsterous Kret. Mar has yellow fur, big ears, two large, sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth, and two eyes. She wears a small piece of grey clothing. She and her sisters comes from a planet called "Parrenflus". Trivia *'ʇǝɹʞ' and s'uǝʌʌǝu name are not supposed to be written upside down, but with the letters reversed. *ʇǝɹʞ is supposed to be a hideous monster. When his bandages come loose it would destroy all life. *The planets the Krets each live on have the colour of their room in the original series. *The name "Parrenflus" comes from the Kankers' trailer park, named "Park 'n Flush". *Jombo's appearance is based on Jonny's Captain Melonhead costume. See Also *An Ed For Everyone *An, Ann n Anny *'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli *Ei, Eii n Eiji *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters